1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to refrigerator air control baffles, and more particularly, an improved baffle which prevents freeze up thereof
2. Description of Background Art:
Conventional dual compartment refrigerators of the forced air circulation type utilize a single evaporator and an evaporator fan for generating refrigerated air for cooling a freezer compartment thereof. The freezer compartment is coupled by a plurality of air passages through a divider wall to a fresh food compartment. An air baffle has been located within the fresh food compartment air inlet passage. The baffle is operable to control the passage of refrigerated air into the fresh food compartment. Such an arrangement is shown in Janke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,472, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
With such a conventional refrigerator, if the refrigeration unit is operating, then the evaporator fan forces air flow across the evaporator coils and out the top of the freezer into a scoop which directs air to the fresh food compartment, past the baffle The fan flow overcomes natural convective flow caused by air density difference. Resultantly, with the fan on, air enters at the top, circulating within the fresh food compartment, and returns out of the bottom through an air outlet passage, back to the freezer compartment.
During a conventional automatic defrost cycle, moisture can accumulate on the baffle. The amount of the moisture depends in part on the ambient humidity. Once the defrost cycle is complete, the subsequent unit cycle time is of greater length since the cabinet must overcome the heat produced by the defrost heater. Colder air from the evaporator coils can cause any moisture accumulated on the baffle to freeze. The resulting ice prevents free movement of the baffle resulting in over-cooling of the fresh food compartment.
The present invention overcomes the above problem of the prior refrigerator air baffles, in a novel and simple manner.